inFAMOUS DxD
by nightmare nightmare
Summary: "Por una vieja promesa que Delsin Rowe le hizo a su hermano, este termina en Kuoh, Japon. ¿Que clase de nuevas y locas aventuras le esperan a nuestro amigo conductor ahora que acaba de llegar a la pacifica y "normal" ciudad de Kuoh? ¿Que hara el mundo sobrenatural al saber que uno de los heroes mas grandes y poderosos de U.S.A. ha llegado a territorio de demonios?" FDGamerml gacias
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction ¿como estan? espero que bien hoy les traigo el prologo de este crossover de inFAMOUS SECOND SON y High School DxD esta idea me la dio un amigo mio de nuevo gracias por la idea hermano**

 **Renuncio a los derechos yo no** **soy dueño de inFAMOUS y High school DxD**

 **[Si yo fuera dueño de uno de los 2 estaria rodeado de barcos y putas :v]**

 **-Personajes hablando-**

 **(Personajes pensando)**

 **{Seres sellados}**

 **[Notas y comentarios mios]**

 **~Ataques magicos~**

 **_Mensajes de texto_**

 **:Kuoh Japon: _ _**

 **En una calle algo oscura de la ciudad de Kuoh un chico de 20 años [Delsin en realidad tiene 24 pero yo le puse 20 para que no tenga problemas en la academia] vestido con un una sudadera roja tambien un chaleco de mezclilla encima tenia unas fichas pegadas al chaleco y detras del chaleco llevaba un cuervo rojo pero su cabeza era puro esqueleto tambien tenia puestos uno pantalones de mezclilla unos tenis negros con dorado en su mano derecha llevaba una cadena y en la izquierda tenia un tatuaje**

 **[Se que es la apariencia de Delsin infame pero el no es malo lo que pasa es que me gusta mas esta apariencia]**

 **ese chico caminaba de lo mas tranquilo su nombre es Delsin Rowe tambien es llamado ''conductor'' ''El hombre del cartel'' uno de sus apodos que en su momento fue odiado por El pero con el tiempo acepto que la gente lo llamara asi hasta le agarro cariño tambien unos lo llamaba ''Bioterrorista'' odiaba que lo llamaran asi pero los seguidores del D.U.P eran muchos y seguian creyendo que el era el malo Tambien era llamado ''Del'' ¨D¨ y ''Fumarola'' por su compañera y novia Abigail Walker pero sus amigos y enemigos la llaman ''Fetch'' ella ahora vivia en la reserva Akomish pero claro no dejaba de encargarse de los traficantes _ _ _ _**

 **Se preguntaran ¿que hacia Delsin Rowe en Kuoh Japon? pues es facil se encontraba alli debido a una promesa que le hizo a su hermano despues de que llegara a Seattle y consiguiera los poders de neon de su ahora novia su hermano Reggie se puso en modo ''Reggie petulante'' Delsin odiaba eso Reggie incluso hablo de lo que a sus padres y el querian para Delsin**

 **Al final el hizo prometer que una vez terminado todo volveria a la escuela ya que Delsin la abandono a los 15 años y despues de eso tuvo una vida de bandalismo y delitos menores era por eso lo que hacia Delsin en la cuiudad de Kuoh iba a ir a la escuela secundaria kuoh aun que tambien era preparatoria y universidad**

 **Se preguntaran ¿por que no asistir a una escuela en U.S.A? pues es facil al ser un conductor y super conocido en Estados Unidos seria muy dificil asistir y ser tratado como una perona normal todos estarian encima de el llamandolo ''Hombre del cartel'' asi que se puso a buscar una escuela fuera del pais _**

 **Y por sugerencia de Eugene Sims o como el mismo y la gente despues de empezar a ayudar a las personas la gente lo llama ''Aquel que morà'' Eugene su ahora mejor amigo le recomendo ir a una escuela del otro lado del mundo ya que el gobierno se encargo que su nombre no se diera a conocer fuera de america y america latina el resto del mundo solo conocia a ''El hombre del cartel'' y no a Delsin Rowe**

 **Se preguntaran ¿por que Japon y no otro lugar? pues a Delsin le gustaba el anime y tambien los video juegos y en Japon los video jugos salian antes a parte Japon era uno de los pocos lugares donde el D.U.P no habia podido poner sus centros de mando Japon era 100% libre de presencia del D.U.P**

 **Si Japon era un lugar completamente ''Normal'' [Si como no -_-] Delsin seguia caminando pero se detuvo cuando viò una pared le parecio perfecta para un graffiti estaba por empezar a hacer su graffiti pero unos gritos de una mujer lo detuvieron Delsin salio corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos llego a una bodega que parecia que hace mucho que no la usaban sin pensar mas entro a la bodega todo estaba tirado y con telarañas _ _**

 **-** (Valla lugar acaso un asesino en serie me va a salir aqui?)- **[No estas tan equivocado amigo] Delsin iba a seguir avanzando pero una voz hizo que se detuviera**

 **-** Valla valla otro asqueroso humano aqui creeo que hoy es mi dia de suerte jajaja- **Delsin viò que de la oscuridad salia un ser de por lo menos 4 metros de alto con la piel de color gris su cabeza parecia de perro pero en vez de tener orejas tenia unos cuernos tenia un cuerpo musculoso tenia cuatro brazos tenia 2 piernas pero de las rodillas para abajo parecia que se las hubieran partido a la mitad Delsin estaba mas que asmobrado y asqueado**

 **-** ¿!Que Demonios eres!?- **Grito Delsin**

 **-** ¿Para que quieres saber eso? despues de todo pronto moriras jajaj- **El demonio renegado se lanzo contra Delsin para golpearlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Delsin uso sus poderes de humo para esquivar el golpe eso hizo que el demonio viera con total sorpresa a Delsin el demonio se hizo una pregunta ¿quien era ese chico? despues vio hacia donde estaba Delsin _**

 **Delsin se alejo del demonio pero ya no pudo hacerlo mas ya que su pie aplasto algo dirigio su vista hacia sus pies y viò una mano desmembrada levanto su vista y viò lo que parecian ser partes de un cuerpo y partes de un vestido estaba tan concentrado viendo esa horrible imagen que no pudo esquivar el puño del demonio que se clavo en su pecho y lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared de la bodega**

 **Ese golpe si que le habia dolido esa cosa si que tenia fuerza de no ser por sus poderes de curacion rapida todos sus huesos estarian echos polvo**

 **Delsin pensaba dejar a esa cosa viva pero despues de ver lo que esa cosa le hizo a esa pobre mujer y quien sabe a cuantas personas mas es cosa no merecia estar viva**

 **Sin esperar mas se levanto para sorpresa del demonio no podia creer que aguantara su golpe asi que sin mas se lanzo contra Delsin pero Delsin esquivaba casi todos sus ataques pero los que lo golpeaban le hacian mucho daño apenas y podia esquivar sus golpes gracias a sus poderes de humo necesitaba ser mas rapido y sabia exactamente como ser mas rapido necesitaba encontrar Neon _ _**

 **Delsin siguio esquivando los golpes del demonio hasta que el demonio logro golpearlo en toda la cara Delsin salio volando y volvio a impactar contra la misma pared de antes haciendo que esta se rompiera y Delsin saliera volando hacia la calle y termino impactando contra otra pared al recuperarse del golpe viò que la pared con la que impacto era de una licoreria _**

 **Delsin no podia tener mas suerte ya que la licoreria tenia un gran anuncio de neon Delsin con una gran sonrisa extendio su mano hacia el cartel y absorbiò el Neon estaba listo para el segundo asalto**

 **Estaba por regresar a la bodega pero viò que el demonio pasaba por el agujero que el hizo y salia a la calle**

 **Delsin no podia permitir que esa cosa saliera de ahì si tenian una pelea en la calle podian causar mucho caos y la gente se daria cuenta**

 **Asi que junto una gran masa de Neon en su mano estaba ya listo para lanzarlo**

 **El demonio se preguntaba que era ese extraño poder que tenia el chico y que era ya que un humano no podia hacer eso _ _ _ _**

 **El demonio no pudo seguir pensando ya que viò que Delsin le lanzo una especie de laser de gran tamaño el demonio puso sus manos en forma de X para intentar resistir el ataque para sorpresa del demonio no pudo resistir el ataque y fue arrastrado de vuelta a la bodega...Delsin uso la velocidad de sus poderes de Neon y siguio al demonio**

 **El demonio uso todo su esfuerzo para mandar el ataque hacia el techo de la bodega ese ataque no era como los anteriores estos si le hacian mucho daño sus brazos estaban todos quemados el sabia que solo las lanzas de luz de los angeles y angeles caidos y las espadas de luz de los exorcistas podian causar ese tipo de daño a un demonio...pero ese chico no era un angel ni un angel caido...exorcista tal vez pero los exorcistas no podian hacer lo que ese chico hizo**

 **El demonio no pudo seguir pensando ya que Delsin lo volvio a atacar...la pelea no duro mucho ya que todos los ataques de Delsin le hacian mucho daño al cabo de unos minutos el demonio termino tirado inconciente en el piso Delsin queria saber si esa cosa era un conductor asi que se puso al lado del demionio y le tomo la mano pero no paso nada _ _ _ _**

 **-** Mmmh parece ser que no eres un conductor...¿Entonces ¿que demonios eres?- **Dijo Delsin viendo al demonio renegado tal vez no sabia que era esa cosa pero de algo estaba seguro esa cosa era un peligro y no podia seguir vivo pero antes de acabar con el se le ocurrio una idea**

 **Saco su celular y le tomo una foto y se la mando a Eugene**

 **-_** Oye Eugene queria saber si tienes alguna idea de !QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA!_ **-**

 **Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Eugene contesto**

 **-_** No tengo idea...bueno solo dos...una esa cosa es un conductor y dos esa un demoni ya que esa cosa se parece a uno de los demonios en HH_- **[heaven's hellfire el juego de donde Eugen saca a los angeles y demonios en este fic los Gremory hicieron el juego]** **-**

 **-_** No esa cosa no es un conductor ya lo comprobe y sobre lo otra osea que esta cosa ¿puede ser un demonio? ¿en serio?_ **-**

 **-_** ¿Tienes otra idea?_ **-**

 **-_** No_ **-**

 **-_** Ya vez...a todo esto ¿donde encontraste a esa cosa?_ **-**

 **Entonces Delsin le conto todo lo que paso**

 **-_** ¿Que crees que deba hacer con lo que quedo de esta pobre mujer?_ **-**

 **-_** Yo pienso que deberias llamar a la policia para que su familia se de cuenta de lo que le paso_ **-**

 **Delsin le hizo caso y llamo a la policia diciendo que escucho gritos de una mujer pasaron unos minutos y por fin decidio acabar con la vida del demonio uso sus poderes y los paso a su cadena y formo una especie de espada luz y sin pensarlo mucho se la clavo en el pecho al demonio pasaron unos segundos y el demonio exploto sin dejar rastro de que una vez existio**

 **Despues de acabar con el demonio Delsin se fue justo antes de que un circulo rojo apareciera en el piso y de el salieron cuatro personas tres mujeres y un hombre una de las chicas tenia el cabello rojo carmesi con un buen cuerpo su nombre es Rias Gremory la otra chica tenia el cabello negro con un cuerpo casi igual de bueno que Rias su nombre es Akeno himejima la ultima chica era una loli con el cabello gris su nombre es Koneko toujou y el chico tenia el cabello rubio bastante guapo para las mujeres [:v] su nombre es Yuuto Kiba**

 **-** Entonces ¿aqui es donde se oculta ese demonio callejero? **\- Pregunro Rias**

 **-** Si precidenta segun el informe es aqui...pero no siento ninguna presencia **\- Le contesto Koneko**

 **Estaban por empezar a buscar al demonio pero escucaron unas sirenas de policia afuera de la bodega por lo cual tuvieron que irse _ _ _**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN_**

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿DEJARAN REVIEWS? ¿DEJARE DE HACER PREGUNTAS? ESO LO DESCUBRIREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PD No puedo separar el guion cada vez que lo hago se vuelve a poner junto**


	2. Un nuevo inicio

**Hola Amigos De Fanfiction Aquí Su Amigo Nightmare como están? Espero que bien bueno hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de InFamous DxD gracias por sus Reviews y si se dieron cuenta el Summary cambio ya que gracias a. FDGamerml que hizo esta nueva versión y me dio el permiso de usarla gracias amigo**

 **:Reviews:**

 **—condeale— Si con lo de absorción ya verás en un futuro no quiero hacer spoiler ;) y con respecto a Eugene si va a hacer acto de presencia gracias por tu Review :)**

 **—FDGMamerml— Que bueno que te gustó y aquí tienes ya la siguiente parte y como ya viste puse el Summary que tu hiciste sinceramente es mil veces mejor que lo que yo hice xD Gracias por tu Review :)**

 **— Anonim — Que Bien que gustó tanto :) y si Delsin puede absorber concreto de los escombros también del padimento y de las paredes pero cuando lo hace dile adiós a las calles y edificios xD y sobre los poderes yo ya tenía esa idea pero no sabía cómo hacerlo estuve pensando y al fin hallé la forma de hacerlo [Pero no te lo puedo decir sería spoiler ;)]**

 **— Anonim — aquí tienes tu actualización**

 **Una vez más gracias a todos por sus Reviews**  
 **Recuerden todo lo que está en negro no son diálogos**

 **No soy dueño de High school DxD ni tampoco soy dueño de InFamous [Aunque ya quisiera :v]**

 **\- Hola - personajes hablando**

 **( Hola ) personajes pensando**

 **_ ¿Que tal? _ Mensajes de texto y llamadas telefónicas**

 **{ Bien } seres sellados**

 **~ Que bien ~ Ataques mágicos y poderes de Delsin [:v]**

 **: Estamos en... : Ciudades y Lugares**

 **Capítulo 1 "Un nuevo comienzo"**

 **Había pasado 10 dias desdé que Delsin llegó a Kuho y una semana desde que se enfrentó al Demonio callejero y eso lo dejo un poco fuera de onda**

 **ya que se suponía que en Japón no pasaba nada que todo era "normal" y va y se encuentra con un monstruo que es igual a un Demonio de "HH" un juego que salio hace más de 10 años claro todo súper "normal"**  
 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**  
[ ¿Recuerdan que dije que los Gremory hicieron el juego? bueno ellos sólo hicieron los 2 primeros después le dieron los derechos a una compañia Humana llamada sucker punch ya que ellos eran unos de los pocos que sabían de la existencia de los demonios y que era aliada de los Demonios en el mundo humano...de allí en adelante "SP" se encargó de seguir sacando más juegos]  
 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**  
 **Hoy era el primer dia de clases y Delsin se encontraba en estos momentos caminando hacia la Academia... Aún que le costó bastante levantarse temprano**

 **El seguía caminando pero de repente sintió un escalofrío en la espalda se dio la vuelta y vió que todas las mujeres que pasaban se le quedaban viendo como si el fuera un pedazo de carne en cierto modo eso lo asustó ya que la mirada de esas mujeres era igual a la que le daba "Fetch" cuando quería hacer "El Delicioso"** [ xD ]

 **¿Pero por que lo veían así? Era cierto que era bastante guapo pero aparte de eso lo miraban así por como iba vestido en la cabeza llevaba su característico gorro rojo y el uniforme de la Academia**

 **Llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y dejaba ver a la perfección el tatuaje en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha traía su inseparable cadena [ Nunca la dejara :v ] también la camisa llevaba los primeros 3 botones desabrochados y dejaba ver un poco de su pecho**

 **llevaba unos pantalones negros de vestir y un cinturón con detalles en plateado también llevaba sus tenis negros con dorado...si a los ojos de las mujeres se veía como todo un objeto de deseo...** [ No mames yo veo un wey vestido así en la calle y digo "este men me va a asaltar en una esquina" xD ]

 **Siguió caminando incluso más rápido ya que esas miradas le daban miedo...pasaron unos minutos y al fin había llegado a la Academia...al entrar los murmullos no se hicieron esperar de parte de Chicos y Chicas**

 **Los Chicos decían cosas como...**

-¿Quien demonios es ese?-

-Dios ¿otro maldito con cara bonita que viene a llevarse a todas las chicas?-

-Ojalá y no sea un estudiante nuevo ya tenemos suficiente con Kiba y ¿ahora este?-

-Oigan ¿ya vieron? tiene un tatuaje...tiene pinta de ser un yakusa - [ ¿Si tu? ]

 **Y las Chicas decían cosas como...**

\- Kya que guapo ¿quien sera? -

\- Dios con ese facha de Chico malo se ve incluso aún más sexy-

-Miren lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela ser un estudiante de intercambio? -

-Kya es casi tan guapo como Kiba-Kun -

 **O el que más se oyó entre las chicas**

\- ¿Tendrá novia? -

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**  
 **:Estados Unidos:**  
 **:Reserva Akomish:**

En la casa comunal estaban "Fetch" y Betty se encontraban allí ayudando a los pocos que aún les faltaba que mejoran después de que Delsin les sacara el concreto de sus cuerpos

"Fetch" estaba alli ya que hace un tiempo ella se fue a vivir con Delsin a la Reserva Akomish ya que ahora eran una pareja y ella quería hacer algo más que cazar traficantes de drogas...pero claro no dejaría de hacerlo solo quería tener otras cosas en mente...Y mientras mas tiempo pasaba con Delsin y todos en la Reserva poco a poco dejo de tener prioridad cazar traficantes

Gracias a Delsin a Betty y todos en la Reserva poco a poco sentía que estaba viviendo una vida "normal"...ya que su vida dejo de ser normal después que sus poderes aparecieron tuvo que dejar todo atrás...sus amigos la escuela su casa y... sus "Padres" si es que merecían llamarse así ya que ellos fueron los que en un principio quisieron entregarla y por su culpa ella y su hermano Brent tuvieron que vivir huyendo

Pero ahora ella ya no tenía que huir podía vivir en paz en la Reserva todos eran muy amables en especial Betty Ella sentía que Betty era una figura materna ella ahora entendía por qué Delsin quería tanto a Betty el la veía igual que ella como a una madre

Todo estaba tranquilo pero de pronto sintió un gran enojo y algo dentro de ella el decía que tenía que matar a unas "Zorras" querían quitarle algo "Suyo"...Y hace unos minutos sintió lo mismo

Estaba por seguir pensando en cómo matar " Zorras" pero Betty la saco de sus pensamientos

-Abigail ¿estas bien?-

-S-si-

-¿O-ok? ¿puedes venir a ayudarme con Carl? esta por dar sus primeros pasos-

-Si ahí voy

[Betty podrá ser una señora de la tercera edad pero se recuperó antes que todos toma en tu cara juventud :P]  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **: Academia Kuoh/Japón :**

 **Delsin después de unos 5 minutos buscando su salón por fin lo había encontrado [Creo que es el 2B diganme si estoy bien o mal] Tocó la puerta y unos segundos después abrió el profesor**

\- Ah...¿tu debes ser el estudiante de intercambio? ¿No? ¿Eres Delsin Rowe? ¿No es así? -

\- Si soy yo -

-Bien espera unos momentos ahorita te digo cuando entres para presentarte ¿esta bien?-

-Si esta bien-

 **El profesor entró al salón y se puso enfrente de del pisarron y empezó a hablar**

-Atención clase hoy se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante de intercambio -

 **Al terminar de decir eso todos empezaron a decir cosas como**

-Espero que sea un/a nueva/o estudiante guapo/a-

-Silencio todos...ya puedes pasar- **Dijo el profesor y entró al salón Delsin** -Ahora ¿puedes presentarte?- **Volvió a hablar el profesor**

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Delsin Rowe espero que no llevamos bien- **Dijo haciendo una reverencia** [Ver tanto anime si que lo preparó bien :v ]

 **Todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones las de las Chicas fue**

-Kya es el chico guapo del patio-

 **Y los chicos fue**

-Ay no chinges es puto cara bonita de antes- [Puta casi me muero de la risa al escribir eso xD]

\- Silencio todos...¿alguien tiene una pregunta para Rowe-san? - **Dijo el profesor**

[Ya saben que en Japón se hablan por el apellido lo cual es raro :v]

 **Al instante todas las chicas empezaron a levantar su man** o

\- Bien Mmm. tu - **Dijo el profesor señalando a una chica random**

\- !Si!... Cof cof D-digo d-de done eres Delsin-kun - **Dijo la chica random aún avergonzada por el grito de felicidad que pegó**

\- B-bueno soy de Estados Unidos más específico de un pequeño pueblo cercano a seattle - **contestó Delsin algo apenado ya que esto era muy raro para El**

 **El profesor volvió a elegir a otra chica al azar**

\- Disculpa pero ¿que edad tienes? - **Dijo la chica random #2**

\- Tengo 20 años - **Contestó Delsin**

\- !Si! además de chico malo también es mayor - **Gritaron todas las chicas**

 **Delsin y todos los chicos de la clase Incluyendo al profesor Tenían cara de WTF °_°**

 **Después de eso el profesor ya no dejo que sugieran con las preguntas para suerte de Delsin y desilusión por parte de las chicas ya que aún querían preguntar algo muy importante y era...si tenía novia**

 **Ahora tocaba que el profesor le indicará donde se tenía que sentar y como era de esperarse todas las chicas querían que se sentara al lado de ellas**

\- Bien puedes tomar asiento en el lugar vacío detrás de Hyodou - **Dijo el profesor y de inmediato todas las chicas empezaron a decir que el chico guapo no podía sentarse con la bestia pervertida**

 **Delsin no tenía ni puta idea de quién chingados era Hyodou**  
 **hasta que vio a un chico castaño que levantaba su mano en señal que era el**

 **Delsin tomo asiento y se presentó con Issei y Issei hizo lo mismo**

 **Después de esa presentación todo fue "normal" aun que Delsin estaba súper incómodo no se la hacia nada fácil estar de nuevo en una escuela**

 **Pasaron unos minutos y al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo. Delsin se fue a comer a bajo de un árbol y al fin podía dejar de estar tan incómodo Estaba por empezar a comer pero un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y dirijo su vista hacia atrás**

 **Y vió que en una ventana de la escuela estaba una chica con el cabello más rojo que había visto y vió que lo estaba observando y eso no le gustó ya que esa mirada ya la había visto en otra parte**

 **Era la misma mirada de superioridad que le daba...Agustín... eso hizo que endureciera su mirada. aun no conocía a esa chica pero algo le decía que no era digna de confianza**

 **Esa mirada de estarlo analizado y ver si le era útil para usarlo o no y su mente por si sola le hizo recordar algo que dijo Hank**

\- Había una perra pelirroja que Amaba las agujas y escarpelos llamaba lo que me hacía "pruebas" -

 **:Club del ocultismo** :

 **Todos los miembros estaban haciendo cada quien sus cosas Konko estaba sentada en el sillón comiendo dulces. Kiba estaba leyendo un libro sobres esgrima. Akeno estaba sirviendo Té.**

 **Y Rías estaba viendo a través de la ventana más específicamente estaba viendo a Delsin...desde hace unos días había sentido un gran poder en Kuoh pero no sabía quién o qué lo emitía. pero desde que entro Delsin ella sintió la misma energía y ahora sabía que el era el dueño de ese poder**

 **Se quedó mirando a Delsin por un rato pero de repente EL se dio la vuelta y la empezó a mirar a ella...Pero no la veía como todos los chicos...claro que no...la miraba como con desconfianza y un poco de ira algo que sin duda la dejo totalmente descolocada**

\- A-akeno Koneko pueden venir - **Hablo Rías aún desconcertada**

-¿Ara? ¿que sucede Rías? - **le preguntó la *Reina* con más pechonalidad después de Greyfia** [xD]

\- ¿Pasa algo presidenta? - **Hablo la Loli y *Torre* más fuerte y plana del inframundo** [ xD...Pd Ella es una Loli legal así jodete ONU .I. :v ]

\- Si pasa algo...necesito que hagan algo -

\- ¿Que necesitas? Rías - **Hablo su Reina**

\- Necesitó que tu Akeno investigues acerca de ese chico que está bajo el árbol Y tú Koneko necesito que lo sigas -

\- Ara ara ¿ No me digas que te interesa ese chico? - **le dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pícara**

\- Akeno ¿puedes dejar de hacer tus bromas por un segundo y sentir el poder que emana de el? - **Dijo Rías algo molesta algo que sorprendió a su Reina y a su Torre**

 **Así como les dijo Rías Akeno y Koneko se concentraron en Delsin y en menos de 2 segundos sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa**

\- C-Como es posible que tenga tanto poder - **Dijeron Akeno y Koneko al mismo tiempo y con algo de miedo**

[Delsin con sus poderes puede chingarse a todos y con su regeneración rápida deja en vergüenza a los Phoenix]

\- ¿Ahora entienden por que necesito que lo vigilen y lo sigan?... es posible que dentro de él...haiga más de una Secret Gear -

 **Eso dejo mas que Sorprendidas a las chicas y a Kiba también ya que escucho todos** [Pos si wey no mames si esta en la misma puta Habitación :v]

\- E-eso es posible Rías - **Le dijo Akeno**

\- Yo creo que si solo siente el poder que sale de El si consigo que se una a mi nobleza es posible que pueda librarme de el matrimonio con Raiser -

\- Si ahí la posibilidad de que le venzamos a Raiser entonces haré todo lo posible para que se una a nosotros Rías - **Le dijo su fiel *Reina***

\- Si presidenta yo también haré todo lo que pueda para que el se una a nosotros - **Hablo la Loli *Torre***

\- Yo también ayudaré a que el se una presidenta - **le dijo su *Caballero** *

\- Gracias a todos - **Dijo Rías**

 **/Salto de tiempo/ /una semana después/**

 **:Parque:**

 **Delsin se encontraba caminando en el parqué había tenido una semana algo dura en esa semana se hizo amigo de Issei y de Matsuda y Motohama cada vez que las chicas del club de Kendo el siempre les hacía el paro para que no los golpearan también Akeno Kiba y Koneko se habían intentado acercar a Delsin**

 **Pero el no los dejaba ya que supo que ellos eran amigos de la pelirroja y esa chica no le daba ninguna confianza también su nuevo amigo Issei les había presentado a su "Novia" Amano Yuuma algo le decía a Delsin que esa chica escondía algo pero no sabía qué. dejando eso de lado en su nueva vida en Kuoh fuera de la escuela todo había sido "Normal" a excepción del "Demonio" con el que luchó**

 **Aún se preguntaba si esa cosa era de verdad un Demonio salido de un juego o era otra cosa...el tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos ya que de repente el cielo se volvió púrpura y escucho un grito así que corrió lo más rápido posible también uso sus poderes de humo**

 **Al llegar al lugar donde escucho el grito lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado... frente a él estaba Issei con una especie de lanza atravesándolo sin pensarlo corrió y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo agonizante de Issei y vió que aún estaba vivo y sin perder tiempo tomo la lanza para quitársela pero al momento de tocar la lanza Delsin absorbió su luz y después la lanza desapareció**

 **Delsin con algo de duda apunto su mano hacia un árbol y reunió energía en su mano para disparar al hacerlo vio que disparo ¿Neon? esa lanza ¿estaba echa de Neón? no le dio más importancia ya que Issei empezó a hacer ruidos de dolor Delsin puso sus manos encima de Issei y uso sus poderes para curar a Issei**

 **Pasaron unos segundos y el agujero en el estómago de Issei se cerró y su expresión de dolor desapareció Issei cayó inconsciente Delsin aún estaba en shock su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas ¿que hacia Issei en el parque y como término con una lanza de neón atravesándole el estómago?**

 **Salio de sus pensamientos y vió el cuerpo inconsciental y sabía que tenía que llevárselo así que se acercó a Issei y iba a tomar su mano para levantarlo pero al momento de tomar su mano una luz verde iluminó su mano y la de Issei era igual a cuando tocaba la mano de...un conducto de un momento a otro empezó a escuchar una voz**

{ ¿Alguna vez haz luchado por tanto tiempo que olvidaste por que razón luchabas? yo si teniendo a un enemigo como Albion era más que seguro han pasando siglos luchando para obtener la victoria aún que allás olvidado por que empezó la lucha siglos luchando...y al final ya tienes a tu peor enemigo a tus pies estas listo para acabar con el pero ¿lo haces?...claro que no ya que un anciano baja del cielo y se aprovecha y a ti y tu rival los despoja de sus cuerpos y luego los destruye allí esperas que sea tu final pero eso no pasa ya que toma tu alma y la encierra dentro de un guante y te usan como arrma para ser usada para toda la eternidad... Je es una rara forma de inmortalidad ¿No crees? }

 **Delsin escucho a esa voz decir todo eso mientras veía lo que parecían ser 2 dragones luchando todo era demasiado para el acaso su amigo ¿era un coductor? ¿por que el no se dio cuenta? esa y muchas más preguntas se hacía pero sabía que no se podían quedar los 2 en el parque así que cargo a Issei y se lo llevó a su casa esperando tener repuestas mañana**

 **Si Delsin hubiera puesto atención se hubiera dado cuenta que del bolsillo de Issei cayó al suelo un pequeño papel con un símbolo en el unos segundos después de que Delsin se fuera un círculo apareció en el suelo y de el salio nada más ni nada menos que Rías Gremory**

 **Al aparecer ella en el parque esperaba ver a Issei agonizando y luego renncarnarlo en Demonio pero en lugar de eso se encontró sólo con un charco de sangre...al pensar por unos momentos llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez la Ángel caída destruyó el cuerpo de Issei**

 **Sin nada que hacer en ese lugar Rías se retiró y empezó a hacer todos los arreglos para hacer creer a todos que Issei había muerto en un accidente**

YYYYYYYY FIIIIINNNNN

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Diganme :) que les parecio la actitud de Delsin hacia Rias? y por que Rias piensa que Delsin tiene mas de uan SG? antes de irme perdon si cometía fallas de ortografía ah y no olviden dejar sus Reviews ! ! !ADIOS! ! ! Feliz Navidad a todos


End file.
